devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Secretary
A Secretary is a moderate enemy encountered in Devil May Cry 2. Their public personas serve as bodyguards for Arius, the CEO of the Uroboros Corporation. In actuality, the Secretaries are artificial demons or 'mannequins' created by Arius through his knowledge of arcane sciences.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Secretary: "This beautiful artificial creature is created from Arius’s knowledge of magic and science." Description A Secretary wears a plum leather outfit with leather gloves and high-heeled boots, and wears a bird-like feathered mask at all times to conceal her face. They have the body of a beautiful young woman, but can also assume a Devil Trigger form. These demonic forms look much the same as Lucia's own Devil Trigger, but have dark feathers, making them appear as the raven to Lucia's dove. As their arms are shorter in Devil Trigger, their weapons float around their hands rather than being held. Story ''Devil May Cry 2'' Long before Dante is called to Dumary Island, "Χ" was one of the Secretaries, but due to a defect, Arius ordered for her to be disposed of. However, Matier found the demon and raised her as a daughter, naming her "Lucia". Like her foster mother, Lucia became one of the Vie de Marli who protect the island. Years later, when Lucia confronts Arius at the oil rig's helicopter pad, he reveals her true nature as a defective Secretary, and has one of his attendant Secretaries remove her mask to reveal a face that matches Lucia's. In disbelief, she attacks, but her daggers are deflected back at her, ripping her clothes and revealing the "Χ" marked on her shoulder. In order to prevent Arius from summoning Argosax the Chaos, Dante ascends the Uroboros Corporation's Skyscraper Sanctum. When he reaches the top, he reveals that he switched the Arcana Medaglia with his own two-sided coin, which causes the ritual to fail. Furious, Arius and his Secretaries attack Dante, but they are defeated. Gameplay Dante fights Arius and two Secretaries in Mission 17. Both of them are quick and agile, able to easily dodge Dante's attacks with a good window of time left to retaliate. However, their fighting style in itself is not as different as Lucia's, so knowing her moves will be a reasonable help in avoiding the clones' attacks. Usually after avoiding Dante's attacks around three times, they will attempt to retaliate using their swords. Dodging quickly and attacking afterwards will guarantee a successful combo hit and have them fall to the ground, as well as waiting until they rise up again for another easy hit. It is also advised to defeat them before dealing with Arius to lessen the amount of enemies in the field, as well as taking out the Jomothumsira that are summoned. The Secretary becomes a playable character after clearing Lucia Must Die mode. However, much like Trish in both Dantes and Lucias disks, she does not appear in any in-game cutscenes when played as. She has access to all of the same equipment as Lucia. Background The Secretarybird is a long-legged, raptor-like bird of prey native to Africa. While the exact history behind the bird's name is unclear, the demon's name can be interpreted as a homograph; referring either to the bird, with which it shares several aesthetic similarities, or to its role as an office assistant. Notes and references Category:Devil May Cry 2 lesser demons Category:Playable characters Category:Female Category:Artificial Demons Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry 2